Shadowed Sunrise
by LadyMizuYamazai
Summary: Harry has been depressed since Sirius passed but now that he has been betrayed by those closest to him. He feels he has no reason to live. So he does something no one expects. Least of all a certain Potions Master.


**Mizu: I don't own ANYTHING from Harry Potter. That series and contents belong strictly to J.K. Rowling. Though I will admit I came up with the plot for this story you are reading. Yeah...morbid author...aishh...**

* * *

They're laughing. I can hear them from my dorm room. If I could call it a dorm room. You see, I have been reduced to nothing more than a tiny dungeon cell here at Hogwarts. I can't believe I ever trusted them. And now Sirius is dead because of me. I wonder if this - the suffering, the abuse, the pain, is necessary. I can feel my own life draining away.

I don't understand why I even chose to stay with them. I think perhaps Tom was right. You can't trust any one in this world. I know this now. I wish I had a time turner to go back and change what happened. But alas, I do not. At least I am able to do two things tonight. I can create a will.

As I am not yet a prisoner, I can do this much. I call for Dobby who looks at me with sadness. I quietly ask him to fetch me some parchment, a quill with ink, and that Hedwig be set free. I do not want her trapped in by these people. So I begin to write my will. I wrote that I wanted all of my assets to go to Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, and Draco Malfoy in equal amounts. No one else was to have any of my belongings. All items previously taken out were to be returned. I also asked that Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley each recieve a sum of money of their choice. I know they didn't betray me and that they are true.

I thought about giving Hermione and Ron a spot but I decided against. Why should I leave anything for those traitors? Ron only ever saw me as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He never saw me as just Harry. And Hermione isn't better. She doesn't understand that I can live my life my way. She needs to enforce rules of her own onto me. I wonder if they ever saw me as an actual friend.

It doesn't matter. I made sure to sign everything in blood so they can't deny it. Merlin, how I miss Sirius. I called Dobby once more and tell him that this document must be sent to the goblins in charge of my Vaults. I also ask that no matter what, he remain loyal to those he cares and to not give in to anyone on either side of the war. He nodded and left me. As I sit here on this small, dry stone bed of stiff cotton, I let my mind wander.

I wonder...if Sirius had cared for me, raised me, would I have been smarter? Would I have had the family I dreamed of? I cannot say. But I know in my heart, I might've. It's nearing midnight. I can tell, I can feel my magic heating up, knowing my birthday ticks closer. I've hidden a small plain muggle compostion book under my small and thin pillow with a small muggle pen. I had written every thought that had ever occured to me, right up to this moment. If they find it, let them read. Let it be found for the public to see, just what they did for their so called Savior.

Tom has contacted me again. He is offering me freedom. His offers are poor at best. But if he reads my journal, may he find the plea that I have written. Sighing, I look over at the small pocketknife I had kept hidden on me. They will not come until morning. I have time. Before I shut out Tom, I ask that if he brought me back, that he make those who hurt me pay. I do not care about their lives anymore. I do not care about what happens to them.

He promises but in vain tries to tell me to hang on, to not 'give up' on 'life'. This is no life of mine. I am broken. I am a mere toy for everyone's amusement. Quietly, I grab the pocketknife and with precision not known to many, I slit both my wrists. As I sit there, I face my only comfort, a small window that shows the outside world. I can feel my life fading, and as I see the sun come up, I smile bitterly. Such a lovely sunrise, so bright and warm.

Silent tears have fallen and have left their tracks but there is no movement. No stir of breath. When Severus Snape walked down the dungeons to retrieve a prisoner for the Aurors, He came across this sight. The sight of a dead fifteen year old boy with messy black hair and dull, listless emerald green eyes, smiling bitterly with tear tracks, each wrist having been slit by the pocket knife in his hand. Severus knew he was dead. The boy didn't breathe. He showed no signs of life. He just sat there. Gazing listlessly at the small window. He felt as if he had failed his own friend in his vow to protect her son. Quietly, he brought up the boys body, after closing his eyes. The Wizarding World mourned in sadness over the death of young Harry James Potter and in grief, turned away from Dumbledore, allowing Voldemort the upper hand. All the while, a quiet shadow in the castle of Hogwarts smiled. Soon, he'd come back to play.

* * *

 **Mizu: Hi! Mizu Again! I've been hooked on Harry Potter for months now and this story just kind of formed on its own. Whether it will be a one-shot or a chapters story has yet to be decided. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! *comes back* Yup. Its staying as a one-shot.**


End file.
